Kotchi wo Muite
by SalteD
Summary: A Daiken from Scott (MagnaAngemon) to Tani (Her Royal Weirdness) written by Sailor_Musashi.


Kotchi wo Muite

(Look This Way)

By: Sailor_Musashi

*********************************************************************************

A/N: Scott, you'd better be proud...I used my secret weapon on this fic--I used my English homework (!!!), which I was saving for a different story! Oh well, not like I was gonna finish that in time anyway. This Daiken is to Her Royal Weirdness, Tani, by request of your boyfriend, Scott. (I was just the person at the side writing it), Please r/r!!

Disclaimer (We all know what goes here but I'll repeat it anyway): Digimon, and their characters don't belong to me, it belongs to Toei Animation, and Hongo Akiyoshi. I own this fic, and especially my English homework that I worked into here. So don't steal any part of this...because you might be stealing my English homework which took me...two hours to write (well actually it was more like during every other commercial break while watching TV for two hours)

*********************************************************************************

Ken sat up in cold sweat and gasped for air. He sat in his bed, panting. The moonlight covered the room in strips.

'It was a dream...' Ken thought as he lay back down.

Ken rolled over on his back, and threw his hand over his eyes.

"Why does it have to be him?" Ken whispered to himself. He rolled over again; burying his face in the pillow and letting his arm hang over the side of his bed.

"Why?" He asked himself, trying to get the happy smile out of his head. He slowly climbed out of his bed, and jumped down to the floor, tripping on the last step. He felt his head hit the carpet as he groaned quietly from frustration. He slowly stood up and unevenly stumbled over to his chair. He fell down into the chair and Ken spun around in his chair as he tried to free his mind. He leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"What would Osamu think of me now?" Ken asked as he looked over to his computer.

"He's dead...but I'll still remember...him..." Ken held back the temptation to start crying.

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" Ken yelled as he pounded on the desk.

"What's happening to me?"

"I don't understand these wild feelings..." A few tears rolled down his face.

"...These strange emotions inside me..." Ken pulled his knees to his forehead.

"...Why can't I get rid of them..." He rested his arms on his feet.

"...Daisuke...I love you..."

"...But...you'll never...know..." He started sobbing uncontrollably, his shoulders shaking as tears soaked through his shirt. He slowly cried himself to sleep.

Sunlight streamed in, covering Ken. Ken's eyes fluttered open and he sat up. He walked out onto the deck and looked at the unending row of houses. He walked back inside and quickly changed into his Tamachi uniform. He walked out of his room, giving Minomon a hug and walking into the kitchen. His parents were already gone so he took a bowl and poured himself some soft rice from the pot. He grabbed a pair of his favorite blue chopsticks and started eating. When he finished, he quickly washed out his bowl and chopsticks, leaving them in the dishwasher. He grabbed his bag, yelled a good bye to Minomon and left. He walked down the road towards Tamachi, his mind clouded with random thoughts. When he finally arrived at the school, a few people waved at him as they passed and he waved back.

"Ken!" Someone yelled, and Ken turned around. Motomiya Daisuke came running towards him.

"Daisuke? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know if you would help me practice soccer today." He asked.

"Maybe...I'm pretty busy, but I'll see, ok?"

"...Ok..." Daisuke said half-heartedly as he left. Ken felt guilty about saying that, but he ignored the feeling and walked into the school. He walked into his classroom and sat down at his desk near the back. The teacher said something, and the entire class stood up. The class bowed and greeted the teacher in unison, then sat down. The teacher smiled and started teaching.

By the time the last bell rang to end school, Ken had been lost in his thoughts countless number of times throughout the day.

"Oh, for homework, I want you to write about who you really are." The teacher said and the class bowed and left. Ken sat there staring at the black board, thinking.

"Is there a problem Mr. Ichijouji?" The teacher asked as he shuffled over to Ken's desk.

"I don't understand what you mean by who I really am."

"I mean the person hidden inside your heart. Not the one shown to people everyday, but someone that hardly anyone knows. I hope you find out, you're talented and I'm sure you will. I have to go now so I'll see you tomorrow, Ken." The teacher said as he left the classroom.

"...Who...I am...?" Ken took out a paper and started writing. After an hour of writing, his composition was complete and he smiled. He placed the paper in his bag and gripped the chair tightly as the breeze blew through the open windows.

__

Ken's POV

Under my hands, the seat felt remarkably cold. I was reminded me of the snowy winter days back when Osamu was alive as the breeze chewed at my bare arms. The smell of fresh pines, and pond lilies lingered in the chilly air. The melodious song of the crickets played in a perfect harmony with the birds' last tune of the day. The final rays of the brilliant reddish-gold sunlight faded, and moonlight crept over the land like an indigo colored blanket with a shimmering, silver lining. Bright golden stars adorned the unending sky.

The surface of the placid, ultramarine waters reflected the mysterious silver lights from the moon. The grass-covered mountains lined the horizon, some as tall as the heavens itself. Whispers echoed in the silence, through the night. The ocean air tasted salty in my mouth. None of this would've mattered before now, but things continuously change, and I know that. I'm going home, and that's because, I've found out who I am. I may not be the best person in the world or even close for that matter. But I've found out, and that's all that matters.

All that matters is that I've finally realized that I can embrace these emotions without holding back. Daisuke, if you're still waiting, I'm coming, wait for me.

__

Normal...(Sailor_Musashi's)...POV

Daisuke stood up, getting ready to go home when he heard a shout from the distance.

"DAISUKE!"

"Ken? You came?"

"Of course...I got a little held back, but I'm here. Still up for that game of soccer?"

"Of course."

"Daisuke...I love you..." Ken whispered.

"Huh? You...love me?" Daisuke asked, shocked.

"Yes." Ken replied with a confident smile.

"I...love you too...but I never thought that you would too. I never even actually saw you look at me...or even my way..."

"Just because you never saw me...doesn't mean that I don't, so you ready?"

*********************************************************************************

Ken handed in his composition to his teacher with a never before seen smile on his face. He looked at the first few lines of his composition again, and nodded.

'I am Ichijouji Ken. I may seem like the perfect son...but I'm not. I'm a human...and that's all that really matter. Everyone is a human and no one should be judged by their IQ or their looks or who they are...'

The End


End file.
